


Koala Hug

by syriala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Merchandise, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When Tony had dressed himself in Captain America shoes he hadn't really considered the fact that they weren't yet made for his boyfriend. Bucky couldn't care less.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts), [FISHNONES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/gifts).



> This was a birthday present for [dreamcatchersdaughter](http://dreamcatchersdaughter.tumblr.com/) , who is an amazing friend and the sweetest person.
> 
> This story was based off [hello-shellhead's](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/) amazing art, which you can find [here](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/146567765376/the-winter-soldier-and-his-clingy-koala-3-tbh) and you should definitely all take a look at it.

Maybe Tony hadn’t thought this all the way through.

He rocked on his heels, looking down at the shoes he was currently wearing, and contemplated just burning them.

Tony still thought they were cute, especially with the little wings at the side, but Clint was right. They were obviously still fashioned after Steve’s design and there was no way to know how Bucky would react to his boyfriend wearing someone else’s merchandise.

But he was in this mess now and Bucky was already waiting for him after all so Tony made his way over to the living room.

When he came into sight, Bucky’s face lit up and Tony blushed a bit. Bucky always looked good, but especially so when he was smiling like that at Tony. It also helped that he was wearing Tony’s favourite red Henley.

“What’s up?” Bucky asked when Tony didn’t immediately come closer.

 “So, I can explain,” Tony started and Bucky’s face took on that fond exasperated expression he always wore when Tony came to tell him something exploded yet again.

“What happened?” Bucky asked with a little smirk, after he made sure that Tony wasn’t obviously injured. He didn’t even stop at the shoes.

“It seems like I got the wrong shoes,” Tony admitted and Bucky’s eyes immediately fell down to them.

“What do you mean? They are cute, I like the wings.”

Tony squirmed a bit under his gaze. “But they are still Steve’s design.”

“Huh?” Bucky asked.

“I didn’t think that far, but there is currently no real merchandise for you, everyone still uses Steve’s uniform design and technically these are Steve’s merchandise.”

“No, they are not,” Bucky declared and held a hand out for Tony. “You decided to wear them for me, and since I am the only Cap there is right now, these are mine.”

“You’re not mad,” Tony breathed in relieve and Bucky shook his head.

“How can I be? You are wearing my stuff,” he said with a very pointed look at the shoes and then the pullover, which was most definitely not Tony’s.

Tony blushed again and then took Bucky’s still outstretched hand. “It’s comfortable,” he defended himself and Bucky smirked.

“I bet it is. You know what’s also comfortable? This place right here,” he said and patted the spot on the couch to his right.

“Gonna have to check that for myself,” Tony said and plopped down, one leg tucked underneath him and the other outstretched over Bucky’s lap.

When he found a comfortable position he also tucked his face into Bucky’s neck, because there was nothing more soothing than feeling the rumble when he spoke and being engulfed in his smell.

“You were really worried about this, huh?” Bucky asked and stroke a hand up and down Tony’s back.

“A bit maybe,” Tony mumbled into his skin and Bucky chuckled underneath him.

“For all your genius you sure are stupid sometimes.”

Tony shrugged as best as he could and Bucky hugged him a bit closer.

There was a movie on but Tony didn’t bother to catch up on the storyline, too comfortable where he was right now and Bucky had turned his head so he could pepper Tony’s hair with little kisses, so he wasn’t paying that much attention either.

“Let’s go to bed?” Bucky asked after a few minutes and Tony nodded as much as he could with his face still smashed into Bucky’s neck.

“You gonna move?” Bucky curiously asked and Tony shook his head at that.

He was pretty damn comfortable, and even though a bed sounded good as well, he had no intention of moving.

“Alright,” Bucky huffed and then slightly changed his position. “Hold on then.”

He slightly leaned forward, and slid his right hand under Tony’s ass. Tony instinctively tightened his grip on Bucky, slinging his leg around his hip, rather than drape it over his lap, and in one smooth motion Bucky stood up.

Tony quickly brought up the other leg to encircle Bucky but other than that he stayed exactly where he was, clinging to Bucky like a little baby koala.

“You know,” Tony mumbled and then slightly turned his head so Bucky could hear him better, “it’s really hot that you don’t even need your metal arm for this.”

“I know,” Bucky told him. “I’m gonna show you what else I can do with this arm,” he continued and Tony couldn’t help but smile happily at that.

And even though that sounded promising as hell, Tony wouldn’t mind if Bucky would take the long route to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/150070245681/koala-hug)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
